The Death Of Dawn Dumbledore
by stacybitch
Summary: As seen through the eyes of Albus Dumbledore


The Death of Dawn Dumbledore

_-As seen through the eyes of Albus Dumbledore-_

'I had never seen anything quite like it. The few witches and wizards, all of them close friends of mine, a few of them old students of mine, and a couple of them family of mine. They were all gazing at me. Each pair of eyes showed a hint of fright. But none of them showed more determination then my youngest daughter, Dawn River Faith Dumbledore. Her jaw set. Her long blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail. She was wearing her tight black leather trousers and her blood red corset top. Grouped behind her, were her faithful hunting companions. Even though small in numbers, they had won many fights. Dawn had grown up considerably fast in the past few months since her mother's death. My dear wife, Minerva McGonagall. I see her everyday as I gaze upon Dawn. She reminds me so much of my Minerva.

But yet, I had not told her so. I had not told her how much I loved her for weeks. But I planned on doing so after the final battle had ended. Before the inevitable happened.

So we stood on top of the hill, watching our enemy advance towards us. Standing besides me was Harry Potter, destined to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all. He was scared. They all were. I could sense their anxiety and nervousness. Suddenly, I felt guilty. None of them should be fighting. Most of them had families to go to. Even Dawn. She was only 19 years old at the time, but at home she had a loving fiancée and two wonderful children. My grandchildren. I swore to myself that I would survive this fight to watch little Phoenix and Holly grow up. I chanced one last glance at her, only to find her drawing her beloved swore from her belt. I'd lost the number of times I've pleaded with her to use her magic. But she insisted on using weaponry.

It was Lord Voldemort himself that shot the first curse. A stupefy that had been aimed towards Harry. Remus Lupin had just managed to pull him away in time. It was then I knew that the final battle had begun.

"Ready yourselves!" I heard Dawn's command. It almost broke my heart to see her like this. But it was a career that she had chosen for herself. I glanced at her once more, finding her crouching into a pre-fighting stance. The group behind her followed her lead. They looked organized, but so were the Death Eaters who were quickly closing in on us.

The plan ran through my mind like the Hogwarts Express. Both the Order of the Phoenix and the Hunters had sat down the previous night running through the plan time and time again. At the time, the plan wasn't well liked by the Order, but now it was the only plan any of us had. We had to stick to it. The fate of the wizarding world relied on the plan.

"Dad!" I heard Dawn's voice calling me back from my thoughts. I quickly turned my head to face her, my heart slowly breaking at the expression she wore on her naturally soft face. She was ready for the fight. She was ready to end her life for a good cause. "Are we clear to go?" She shouted, sounding every bit the Hunter I knew she was.

I no longer trusted my voice. I was afraid to cry. My little girl was finally grown up. I knew that this day would come for a long time. The prophecy I had discovered many years ago had told me so. My daughter, Lord Voldemort's heir. The most powerful thing ever to walk Merlin's green Earth. But both Dawn and I knew that unleashing the Heir could not happen. And we both knew what had to be done. I took a deep breath and nodded as I exhaled. I watched as Dawn turned her head back to face our enemy, and smirked. She raised her trusted sword a little, tightening her grip on the handle. "All right, boys! We're taking them down!" She shouted as she began to run towards the advancing group. The Hunters followed obediently behind her. I felt everyone behind me tense suddenly, hold their breath as we all watched the Hunter's clash with the Death Eaters. The sounds of shouting and cursing filled their air, then I knew it was time. Time to finish the war once and for all…

…The enemy had been defeated, all but Lord Voldemort himself. Both he and Harry had circled each other. Both covered in blood, both theirs and others. Both had their wands drawn. Every surviving Order member, Death Eater and Hunter stood and watched them. Each held their breath. Every one of them hurt. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I searched each and every face. I could not find Dawn. I felt myself begin to panic, before I heard those fatal words. _AVADA KEDAVRA_. I quickly spun my head back ground, only to find Harry standing with his arm raised in front of him, and Lord Voldemort slowly falling to the ground, his head turned to his right, his eyes bored into my own. He smirked one last time, before he moved no more. That smirk would remain on his face forever more.

"Now, Lieutenant!" I heard Dawn's voice from behind me. I suddenly realized what was about to happen, but I knew I could not do a thing to prevent that from happening. So I found the courage inside me to do the only thing I could do.

I quickly spun my whole body round to find my daughter glaring at the Hunter who was standing before her. In his hand, I saw the weapon. The knife. I could no longer control the panic inside me that had now boiled in the pit of my stomach. I had not told her that I loved her. I saw the male hunter raise the hand occupied with the knife. My voice would not work, but my legs would. I started to run as fast as I possibly could to get to Dawn in time; to tell her. I was close enough to see the complete determination set upon her features, but not close enough so I could not hold her.

But before I could reach her, the knife had been brought down and embedded into my daughter's chest. Right through my daughter's heart, just like she had recently planned. I watched her whole body jolt forward suddenly. Her back arched for what seemed like forever, before her whole body crumbled into the arms of the male Hunter. The knife fell to the bloodied ground in what seemed like slow motion as I watched the man hold my daughter in his arms. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression have overtaken the expression of determination on her face. It was then I realized that the Heir would never awaken – but neither would my daughter…

…The sound of people sobbing had filled the surrounding air. The war was finally over. It had been for a few days now, but I had not found it in my heart to celebrate. The aching in my heart had failed to pass ever since the knife had been drawn. I had thought that I would be able to cope with all this, but now I knew that I couldn't.

A few good people had died in the final fight, both Order member and Hunter. Each one of them would be remembered. Each one of them were heroes. Each one of them would be missed. Each one of them had been laid to rest in the Earth below us, all except for one; my daughter.

The funeral ceremony had been held at Hogwarts right by the lake. The Minister of Magic had offered to perform the ceremony, but I had refused his offer. I wished to be the one to send my daughter to the better place she had dreamt of since I had spoken to her about the prophecy. I wished to be the one speaking kind words about her to all our friends and family.

I stood behind my daughter's body, gazing into the beautiful face that reminded me so much of my darling Minerva McGonagall. Dawn had been dressed in a simple white gown that screamed her innocence. Small white flowers had been delicately placed in her golden hair. Her skin clean yet pale. Her lips soft yet pale blue and the fatal wound in her chest cleaned up. Madame Pomfrey had done a wonderful job cleaning and dressing my daughter's body. I could not have asked for anything better. The bruises and scars that Dawn had collected throughout the 19 years of her life had been magically faded. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. My eyes traveled down to her hands, which had lain entwined across her stomach. The simple, yet stunning diamond engagement ring set upon her very important finger caught the sunlight, causing the precious stone to sparkle.

I could not help but think of Robert Diggory and my grandchildren, who had been in the front row, watching the funeral ceremony. Everytime I had looked over at them, I had found both Robert and Phoenix crying. Holly was only a baby. She did not yet understand funerals. My heart ached a little more as the realization of a broken family hit me. Dawn had not only been my daughter. She had been a partner to Robert and a mother to both Phoenix and Holly. She had been part of their small yet happy family.

I slowly took a step back as the lid of the glass coffin was magically placed and secured on top of the box. The unshed tears in my eyes forced themselves free as I watched my daughter being lowered into the ground. Never to see another sunrise. Never to see another sunset. Never to see her wedding day. Never to see her beautiful children grow up. Yet I had requested a glass coffin for a simple reason. Her beauty was too precious and perfect to be locked away forever.

The guests had slowly started to leave as the coffin hit the bottom of the grave. A marble stone magically covered the grave. I knew then that I would never gaze upon my daughter ever again. I slowly turned back to face Robert and my grandchildren. They were slowly making their way towards the new grave. Neither of us said anything as we gazed upon the writing embedded into the marble;'

_She was born onto the Earth innocent and pure,_

_Yet she was born into a war._

_She fought the good fight, but did not see the _

_Following sunrise._

_A loving partner to Robert Diggory._

_A wonderful mother to Phoenix and Holly._

_A beloved daughter to Albus and Minerva._

_A loyal sister to Selena, Kenny, Athena and Haley._

_A trusting friend to all that knew her._

_A devoted Hunter to those she lived to protect _

_And serve._


End file.
